Story:Star Trek:Terran Empire/Spy Revealed/Prologue
In Kira's quarters she and Typhuss are cuddling after celebrating a big victory against the Empire. So that was a big victory against the Empire Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah that was a big night as well Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I love you, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I love you too Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. They kiss as Typhuss looks at her. You are beautiful, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Why thank you Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She gets up and gets dressed. I have a tactical meeting in five minutes Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm going to miss you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I'll see you afterwards and maybe I'll show you what Bajoran females are made of Kira says as she kisses his forehead. She leaves as Typhuss gets something out of his jacket. In the command center Kira sees Ezri, Jadzia, and Seska around the table. Is something wrong? Kira says as she looks at them. Seska looks at her. I found something, its about Typhuss, I think he has been sending messages to the Terran Empire Seska says as she looks at Kira. Kira looks at her. He's not been in contact with them since he defected Kira says as she looks at her. Jadzia chimes in. I helped Seska with this, I found secret transmissions in the communication array and someone has been using it, they didn't hide their tracks well Jadzia says as she looks at Kira. Kira looks at them. So you think its Typhuss because of that, it could be someone else Kira says as she looks at Jadzia. Ezri looks at her. What if it is him, I know you love Typhuss, but the Maquis is danger if this is true Ezri says as she looks at Kira. Kira looks at Ezri. I hear you, I want real evidence of this Kira says as she looks at Ezri. They nod in the launch bay a energy lances out and hits the console as Typhuss turns to see Kira and a squad of Maquis soldiers. What the hell is going on Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira is pointing the Bajoran phaser at him as she walks up to him. You lied to me, you are a spy and a Imperial Starfleet officer Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. They are lying to you, they are trying to turn you against me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. No they aren't, you have been sending secret messages to the Terran Empire, I can't believe I ever loved you, take him to the brig Kira says as she looks at Typhuss then at Seska. Seska takes him away.